Jack Crew
Jack Crew is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Class_Wrestling_(MCW) MCW]. Crew is currently a member of the CAW stable The New Faction and was the only man to enter the first 4 Rise to Royalty tournaments. Rise to Royalty (2007-2010) Rise to Royalty I Crew entered the 6-man tournament and made it past the 1st round. Then Crew lost to Damien 666 in round 2 but survived over 10 minutes which allowed him a place in round 3. But was eliminated in the 3rd round by Seb Konan, the series was won by future MCW World Champion John Maverick. Rise to Royalty II Crew entered the 2nd Rise to Royalty and made it all the way to the finals before he lost to Marcus Agate. Rise to Royalty III Crew was beaten by Shunsuke Takahara in the Semi-Final as the series was won by Chris Grangefield. Rise to Royalty IV Jack Crew defeated 'The Showman' Jay Anderson for the chance at an MCW contract after competing for 4 years at Rise to Royalty. MCW (2010-present) The Faction (2010 - Present) On March 28th 2010 Jack Crew would join MCW stable The Faction and turned heel in the process. Crew & The Faction would go for the MCW Tag-Team championships at Ressurexion 2010 but they lost to Jase Lennon & Redline in an elimination Tag-Team tables match, the same night Adrian J lost his NWF World Championship to Slash. Adrian J would then take back control of The Faction and face Jase Lennon & Redline in a 3 on 2 Handicap match at Thrive to Survive 2010. But lost again. They had one last chance the day after Thrive to Survive where they won the Tag-Team Championships. The faction would then start to ambush higher card members of the MCW roster by targeting Damien 666 causing him to lose his Quarter-Final tournament for the Unified MCW Championship against D.D. Davis. But Damien 666 would be saved by Infernus. The Faction would then cost Infernus his shot at the Unified MCW Championship a week later. After that a match was set up for Night of Legends 2010 where The Faction would take on the team of Damien 666 & Infernus in a Steel Cage with the MCW Tag-Team Championships on the line, which they lost. His tag team partner Jack Lessar left Crew in the cage with Infernus and Damien 666. For this, Adrian J kicked Jack Lessar out of The Faction the night after the event Feud with the 3 Minute Wonders 2010 & split with Adrian J (2010-present) The Faction began a feud with The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 and their leader, long time nemesis Derek. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won. Crew was injured by the 3 Minute Wonders 2010, he made his return the night after Last Man Standing. At Bonfire Brawl, Crew was entered into a 4 man battle royal for a shot at the MCW Lightweight Championship at New Year Skirmish. The Match was won by Flash. Crew and O-Bone were attacked by Ray Kilik and K8 after threatening to get involved in the main event at New Year Skirmish. At MCW 8, Adrian J fought Derek in a best 2 out of 3 falls match with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction will disband or Derek will retire, Adrian J was defeated after Derek hit the Swanton Bomb to gain the 3rd fall with 2 seconds left to spare. After the match, Derek and Adrian J shook hands in the middle of the ring as a sign of respect to eachother. Fellow faction members Jack Crew and O-Bone would then attack their leader for shaking the hand of their enemy. Derek would then come back to protect Adrian J from his former friends. Crew and O-Bone started teaming as 'The New Faction' from April 2011. They fought against Adrian J and Derek at MCW Era 2011 and won by count-out. They celebrated the victory before they were attacked by the returning Slash. The New Faction defeated Slash and his tag team partner Bryan Scar at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011. The New Faction fought at MCW Night of Legends 2011 in the first MCW Tag Team Turmoil. They were the last team in the match and defeated Bryan Scar & Slash) who were the last team involved, however, [[Infernus & Derek cashed in their opportunity that they won at MCW Thrive to Survive 2011 to get a Tag Team title shot and won. Giving The New Faction the shortest Tag Team title reign in MCW history. Crew fought in a 6-man Battle Royal for the MCW Lightweight Championship at MCW Immortal but was defeated. In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' Ankle Lock *'Signature Moves' Belly-To-Belly Suplex Championships and Accomplishments *Rise to Royalty IV winner *2-time MCW Tag-Team Champion (1 With Jack Lessar, 1 With O-Bone) Rise to Royalty record Category:MCW CAW Category:MCW Rise to Royalty CAW